


𝕲𝖔𝖔𝖉𝖇𝖞𝖊 𝕯𝖊𝖘𝖕𝖆𝖎𝖗

by TuttiFrootie



Series: 𝕳✁𝖕𝖊𝖋𝖚𝖑 𝖗𝖊𝖖𝖚𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖘 [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuttiFrootie/pseuds/TuttiFrootie
Summary: Yay! Leave your requests in the comments ♥️
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Series: 𝕳✁𝖕𝖊𝖋𝖚𝖑 𝖗𝖊𝖖𝖚𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖘 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052144
Comments: 17
Kudos: 76





	𝕲𝖔𝖔𝖉𝖇𝖞𝖊 𝕯𝖊𝖘𝖕𝖆𝖎𝖗

Sliding down the metal nozzle of the sink, drops of glass suddenly plunge into a translucent puddle, as if piecing together a formless mosaic. Disturbed, the shades are mingling together, folding into a restless pool of muddy darkness, layer after layer, bearing a ghostly resemblance to him.  
You shut the tap.

The first thing you remember about the scene is the air – it was filthy. You breathed in a heavy blend of iron, sulfur and... something else. Not quite putrid, but slimy and downright disgusting. Then you noticed the trail of red crawling closer to your foot, leading to the web immobilising your pale lover.  
You lowered to your knees and began weeping uncontrollably, without thoughts or fears, but out of mere instinct. 

It had become clear the source of the pungency was his intestines, which had been ruptured by the long metal spear denting the concrete. You crouched slowly to his limp figure and peeled off the tape, revealing his wan lips, wet and sticky from the adhesive.  
You held his cold hand in yours, tensing and loosening your grip. His metacarpals poked out from beneath the skin, creating a dark outline against his greyish glow. You leaned gently to kiss his slightly puffy, white cheek, but the sick look of his lifeless grey eyes, barely distinguishable from the sclera, had you clawing at your scalp. 

With forceful tugs of your arm, you were pulled apart from him. Left with no force to fight the tan figure off, you were easily dragged out of the dark room, your vision fading in the brightness of the sun outside.  
You dragged your fingertips over the smooth, cold porcelain, lifting them off the rim of the sink to reach for a towel.

It's been years since then. Coupling his prolonged state of coma with his ill health and the atrocities he had done under Her influence, the Future Foundation eventually lost interest in the project and decided to abandon him.

Despite your grief, you understood their decision, at least partially. But it was telling, how the bastions of hope did not have enough hope to spare on a steppingstone. You check the time on your watch and sigh dryly.

It didn't matter to you anymore, not when you've been together for so long.  
After all, today was a happy day.  
You lift off the tray of food and supplements with one hand and step into the clean hallway, arriving at his bedroom door and grabbing onto the handle with a creak.

"Oh, you're awake," you observe, and place the tinkering tray on the nightstand.

He shuffles to stand up in the bed and greets you sweetly.

"Good morning, Y/N."

"It's afternoon, actually. Feel free to bite into your breakfast," you say while shoving open the windows. He squints slightly as you part the blinds, which reveal the gentle leaves of a potted anemone.  
You turn around to urge him to eat, but, noticing your face, he asks you:

"Did you sleep well?"

"I do feel well rested, but I woke up from a nightmare."  
He hums.

You watch him carefully as he guides spoonful after spoonful to his mouth and downs his drink, approaching him with a wide smile when finished.  
"Komaeda, I have something special for you."

Out of the pocket of your coat, you pick up a shiny metal ring with the crest of Hope's Peak Academy.

"Happy birthday, love."

Wide-eyed, he lets out a long gasp.  
"Are you sure I can have this?"

You lean down towards him and place your hand on his warm chest.

"Of course you can. It's yours now," you assure with a kiss.

"Thank you, Y/N! This is an amazing gift. I can't believe it!"

He inserts his finger into the ring, checking it from every angle.

"You're welcome," you murmur, tilting your head against his shoulder.

With a blink of his beautiful, bright eyes, you're compelled press your lips against his powerfully, melting into a deeply passionate kiss. Overcoming his reluctance, he inches in and you feel an unexpected humid warmth, then a soft kiss on the smooth skin of your neck. You gasp enough only to say his name, and return to savoring his lips.

"Y/N, you're so kind to me... You shouldn't have," he whispers.

"Don't say such a thing. You fully deserve it." He blushes gently.

Slowly, you begin kissing him, eventually parting your lips for him to insert his tongue, then drape the blanket off of his frail body, over to the corner of the bed.

He responds by hesitantly pulling back and looking up at you with empty eyes, but comes closer to caress your waist and peck the skin above your collarbone.  
One by one, you stretch out your legs and begin straddling him, pushing yourself up and down. He is drunk with sudden ecstasy, feeling the entire region of his groin tense. He rolls on top and looks at you intensely, emphasising every word.

"I love you, Y/N."

Komaeda locks you to his chest and he nuzzles the nape of your neck, enjoying your scent. He digs his hips deeply into you, but quickly turns to look away, his whole body frozen with fear, yet unable to hide the bulge beneath his clothes.

"No... I'm sorry," he says trembling. "I-I shouldn't... with you."

"What if I want to?"

"If you want such a ghastly thing, then, I have no choice but to accept. But it doesn't change the fact that it is unjustified. Ultimately, I am and will always be a worthless piece of trash, worthy only of being fed to the dogs," he trembles. 

He turns silent.

"There's a part of me that envies you, Y/N. Because of how you shine so brightly, I could never be more than a shadow to you, hopelessly obstructing your path. I'm simply too stupid and selfish to accept that fact, so I prefer disgracing hope. I'm worse than talentless scum." He clenches his fist.

"And... it just doesn't make sense. Bad luck has to strike at some point. Right? So, sometimes I start to wonder... Y/N, you've got to be hiding something from me, right?"

He lets out a chuckle, but his tone is anything but light. "It's fine. You don't have to tell me what it is, if you don't want to."

Wh-why is he acting like this?...

He looks down. "I want to please you, Y/N. If I could change in any way-"

"And you do please me! You make me the happiest I've ever been."

"I'm nothing but trash."

"Please don't say that. You're very dear to me. Please trust me."

He pauses to meditate, admiring the glimmer sliding down the metal ring.

"Anything for you."

You lean in to give him a kiss on the cheek and take his hands in yours.  
His lips twitch, looking for the appropriate words. He breathes in deeply and finally opens his mouth.

"I wonder if I'm blinded by my own love. Is this one sided? Do you know how much you mean to me? It's frightening. And..." You wait for him to continue, but the following string of words never come out.

"I'm rambling."

"No, Komaeda, I understand," you look deeply into his eyes. "And I want you to know that I truly love you. I adore you. So please, allow me to kiss you. Is that okay?"  
He nods and you kiss him with a smile.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

He shakes his head.

"I would rather bathe in your presence." 

His eyes seem to be shifting from a happy expression to a pained one, but he settles on a faint smile.

"Can I show you how much I love you, Komaeda?"

He bites his lip and looks to the side, feeling too discouraged to answer.  
"It's alright," you soothe him. "You don't have to be ashamed. We love each other, after all."

You cup his cheek and place one arm on his back to calm him.

"What do you even see in me?"

"You may only see flaws in yourself, but I find those flaws just as lovable, perhaps even admirable, as your qualities. You're perfect to me."

His face softens with awe and lukewarm intimacy washes over your bodies.

"Then, I suppose it's okay..." He didn't seem perfectly subdued, but you had faith that one day such questions would vanish from his bothered mind.

"I'm so glad you feel this way."

Komaeda pinches the edge of his T-shirt and pulls it over his head, leaving his pale, slim body exposed. You lift your hips, then rub them up against his own while he moves his cold, artificial hand below your hipbones, keeping you in place, and guides his right to undress you.  
Having removed both your shirt and skirt, he skillfully unclips your bra and shifts his focus to his belt, biting his lip as he's unbuckling it.

Komaeda returns to kissing you, eventually turning you on your stomach and raising your hips in the air. He lowers his face to your warmth, running his hand up and down your legs, then lightly pokes your lips. With a smile so childish, he rubs his soft cheek against your buttock and nuzzles and massages you, eventually moving to lick your pussy.

"I want to stay like this forever, Y/N."

An impossibility, considering how his cock is twitching with anticipation underneath his boxers. Faintly, his hips are moving up and down, rubbing his testicles roughly against the bed.

"S-sorry. I can't help it."

Finally, his fingertips drag your panties down and he smiles, taking note of your wetness. He somewhat tickles your lips as he collects your clear juice along his index finger, tasting it while parting your cheeks to look at your asshole. He gets off the bed happily and pulls his boxers off, then wraps his arms around your waist, positioned on top of you. His smile is like that of an angel's, as he smooches your cheek from behind your ear, and nibbles on it playfully. His right hand arrives at his seeping, hard cock, which it tugs a few more times before sliding it deeply inside you and curling his toes in bliss.

"Good... You're so good. You're so warm and wet and nice," he pokes around, feeling every ridgy, yet velvety wall. "Ah, you're tightening. Do you like that?" 

He lifts himself off and leans backwards, holding your hips down with one hand and balancing himself with the other. He thrusts his hips in and out, again and again, coating his length completely with the thicker juices inside.  
"Y/N, do you love me? Tell me how much you want to be with me, how much I mean to you. Please tell me now."  
He seemed down, yet too aroused to be overpowered by the feeling. You can feel your whole body tense as if it were stone. His pace changes from shallow and erratic to deep and forceful, eliciting moans and words of love from you, making him lean once more against your back, and grab your right breast.  
He's slamming his hips against you so roughly, both of you are about to climax at any moment. He professes his love to you desperately and suddenly his mild pumps intensify, and his hips begin pounding your womb deeply, while his lips form cut-off breaths.

It must've been weeks since he last received such a treat, and his testicles were already aching from slapping against your warmth, which made his cock squirm and pump endlessly.  
In just a few minutes, he milks himself into your loving womb, then holds onto your shoulder so as not to topple over afterwards.

As reality peeks out from his lustful haze, Komaeda's eager moans die down, and he pulls back. Silence once again permeates the air, but this time it brought you closer. His relentless breathing gradually steadies, and is replaced by an adoring, hopeful gaze, instead.

"Y/N," he manages to speak.

"Mh?"

"You make me so happy...I truly am so lucky to meet you."

"I'm happy too, Komaeda."

He leans in for a sleepy kiss.  
You look back at him and grin.

"Happy birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Leave your requests in the comments ♥️


End file.
